


Some Shitty Pale SolTav

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And yet, I must post it, M/M, Pale SolTav, This is so old and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this ages ago and this is the actual first fic I've ever written and it's gross.<br/>But here, have it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Shitty Pale SolTav

Sometimes you don’t get yourself. You sit there in your recuperacoon staring at the ceiling with what anyone- except your moirail, of course, - would think to be a blank expression. Although the blank expression is to detour anyone who isn’t your moirail, you don’t like anyone interupting you while you’re arguing with the voices. If you’re honest, sometimes it’s nice to argue with them, it’s stupid when you think about it, but it makes you feel so much more sane then when you leave them be to chat in your mind and piss you off even more.

A while ago KK ran into you after one of your arguing sessions with those voices and told you that you seemed off, almost happy for once. You told him to fuck off and mind his own business, besides, it’s not like he’s in any of your quadrants.  After that little argument (if anyone would even call it that), he told your moirail who just brushed it off.

Your face slipped into a slight frown but quickly disappeared, it’s not like the fight’s real. But just as you’re getting into start zapping everything territory because of the fight a certain bronze-blooded troll walks into your respite block. You forgot Tavros and Tinkerbull were staying a couple of days with you in your apartment of the communal hivestem, it doesn’t bother you really. It’s quite nice if you think about it, although some cons are that Tavros sometimes forcibly drags you away from your husktop to go outside and get some fresh air or something equally as stupid.

You look at Tavros and wave your hand that’s not covered in blue sopor at your moirail who looks tired at fuck, but then again the sun’s about to rise, so maybe that’s not so strange.

“Hey Tavroth, what’th up?” You ask rather tensly, not that you mean to come off as harsh, you watch him walk through the mess of wires on the floor with a frown.   
"Well I might end up up with all this mess on the floor Sollux.” He responds, stepping over a large blue cord to get to your recupracoon and folds his arms. “I mean, when was the last time you cleaned?” Tavros asks you, helping Tinkerbull pull his shirt off over his horns.   
"I don’t know, a while ago.” You say, lifting the other with your psiionics and dropping him into the red side of the coon, ignoring the fact that your moirail is now squealing like a grub while trying to carefully take his shirt off. You laugh to yourself at your moirail as he manages to take his shirt off and neatly set it next to him, it's pretty cute. Tinkerbull lays on the edge of the recuperacoon and closes his eyes to sleep, Tavros then turns to look at you and you chuckle. 

"Had an argument again, Sollux?” He asks, you only grin and lean so that your closer to him, yes you do hate people a lot, but you can’t help but want to be with your moirail, especially in times when you nearly start zapping shit.   
“Yeah,” you admit.  
 “How bad did it get this time?”  
 “Nearly thtarted zapping thingth again.” You’re facing him but you’re definitely not looking at him, you feel like a wriggler admitting to stealing something like a cookie. Tavros’ used to it though, stretching one arm towards you and pats your head between your horns gently.   
"You need to relax, more, you know.” He says more than asks, you know that.

It never stops helping you though, despite you can’t control the voices, the fact that he’ll always be there to tell you to relax and patting you like that, it helps. And as if you’ll ever say this to anyone, but since he’d been staying with you, you’d been getting at least the minimum anount of sleep.

You, Sollux Captor, pity your moirail, Tavros Nitram like crazy, well not exactly.  
Instead of this pale pity, you're driven to sanity and not insanity.


End file.
